The Day Everything Changed
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: The first few minutes of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, as told from Professor Utonium's point of view.


Greetings, readers. Malvidrix here with yet another one-shot coming your way. Nothing fancy; just a short little something I put together as I get back into the habit of writing fanfics. After having recently rewatched _The Powerpuff Girls Movie_, it just sorta popped into my head unexpectedly. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: _The Powerpuff Girls_ is a trademark of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. Any similarities between this and other works submitted to this site is purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville.<p>

Could there be any place on Earth more rife with lawlessness and mayhem than this? A place more exposed to the criminal element than any other in recorded history?

Day in and day out, this fair metropolis, as well as its inhabitants, is terrorized by bank robbers, gang members, carjackers, vandals, you name it. Seems of late an average woman can't so much as go for a walk without having her purse stolen. As depressing as it may sound, it just isn't a normal day in Townsville unless you hear the deafening siren of a police vehicle as it races down the street.

…It didn't always used to be this way.

I can recall a time in my beloved city's past in which smiles adorned every face I passed on the sidewalk. A time in which one out of every four Townsville civilians _didn't_ have his expression concealed by a woolen mask. Birds sang. Children frolicked. Adults went about their daily lives with nary a care in the world.

It was a sweeter time. Life had a much needed spice to it. Everything was, for lack of a better descriptor…nice.

When I muse over such a time, I become disheartened. I've lived here in Townsville for what feels like my whole life; to see it fall so far in so short a span of time is…upsetting, to say the least.

But I believe this can yet be changed. Everyone else may have abandoned all hope, but I refuse to.

…Ah! But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Pardon my lapse in common courtesy and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Utonium. And I…am a scientist.

* * *

><p>The parking lot at Malph's was even more vacant than was typical. The lack of maintenance, however, was to be expected. Another knocked-over shopping cart. Someone was in a hurry. The store was held up three times this week alone; with any luck, I'd be in and out before getting caught in the middle of a prospective fourth.<p>

As I've mentioned before, I'm a scientist. And as should be expected of any man of science, I've dedicated my life to putting my knowledge to use for the betterment of mankind. My latest scientific undertaking is no different.

Problem: What constitutes the "perfect, little girl"?

Hypothesis: One with an upstanding moral code, who would assert a positive influence on others while also resisting temptation and dissuading negative behavior.

Experiment: _Create one._

I entered the brightly lit grocery store, and within minutes, my items were picked out, paid for, and bagged for transport. The cashier who'd rung me up seemed to probe me with her eyes about my item choices, but she didn't pry. I simply returned her good-natured smile and stepped to the side for the next person in line. With paper bag in hand, I–

Click-click.

The sound momentarily brought my attention in the cashier's direction, and a most demoralizing sight disgraced me. A tall, stocky, pink-haired creature in blue overalls – better known as a Lumpkin – was pointing a musket in the friendly cashier's face. It appeared the very definition of 'unhinged'. The woman at the cash register, for fear of her life, nervously handed the unkempt sasquatch a handful of bills, some of which I had just paid her with.

Helpless, I shuffled quietly for the entrance. This makes four.

My experiment could wait no longer. As I moved toward my car at the other end of the parking lot, I reached for my car keys. I could sure go for a cup of piping hot chocolate right about now. And wouldn't you know it? I just purchased some sugar.

But then…footsteps closing in from behind.

Reflections in my car window.

I spun around, nearly dropping my groceries.

Five teenaged hoodlums of varying height. They looked so…green. Discoloration of the skin? Or was this simply how they looked in the moonlight? I wondered if they'd let me examine them later.

The boy in sunglasses stood at the forefront. Easy, boys. I don't want any trouble. 'Sunglasses McFly' said nothing. He just cocked his arm back, threw his fist in my face…

…and my world had gone temporarily dark.

* * *

><p>…I couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. Granted, it was probably the first time I'd ever taken a punch to the face, but still. I awoke and immediately glanced up. The Malph's parking lot sign. The contents of my paper bag had been spilled out onto the concrete. I suppose I should be thankful those gang members did nothing but knock me out. Although my wallet felt several bills lighter.<p>

This is precisely why I'm doing this experiment. This city… It's lost the morality it once had. It needs a role model. Someone to get it back on the right track. Even if that someone is just a little girl.

No.

_Especially_ if that someone is a little girl.

Little girls are the embodiment of innocence. They're impressionable. Teach them to _be_ good, and they'll in turn _do_ good. And maybe…just maybe…they'll help this town and make it a better place.

I returned home to my laboratory to the sound of hysterical screeches and shattering glass. A black blur sped by my pant legs. Please, Jojo, not tonight. I'm not in the mood to clean up after you this evening. My words have little bearing on his behavior. Have they ever, I wonder?

I set my grocery bag down on a nearby table after nearly slipping on yet another of Jojo's beaker spills. Note to self: Find mop.

I had already laid the groundwork for the concoction before leaving for the store. All that was left was to add the essential ingredients. I was beside myself. My greatest scientific achievement would soon be realized.

A popping shatter came from the far corner of the room. Aw, Jojo, I just bought that TV!

No.

I can attend to that later. Focus. First, the sugar. The mixture bonded to the disaccharides almost immediately. So far, so good.

Next, the spice. Parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme – all of these had the proteins that my formula needed. The concoction reacted to them just as I'd predicted.

I was almost there! The reality of my lab assistant laying waste to my laboratory might as well have been worlds away!

In my excitement, I dumped the rest of my ingredients – the 'everything nice' – straight into the bowl.

Then, grabbing a large wooden spoon, I began to stir.

I almost squealed with delight. The perfect, little girl. Just imagine the possibilities. The potential good she could do for Townsville and the people who–

Oof!

Jojo had shoved his tiny hairy hands into my left side. My hands jerked violently to the right and into a nearby container of…

Oh, no.

Chemical X?

Jojo, what've you done?

The contents of the container had completely emptied into the bowl. The mixture inside began to bubble over. The bowl was shaking back and forth. I backed away from the table. Oh, goodness. A chain reaction. I didn't account for this. At its rate of vibration, it was liable to explode. I leapt for cover.

…Wait! Jojo! My little lab assistant was looming over the bowl in curiosity. Stop! Jojo, get away from–!

A violent explosion threw me rearward, and my vision was blanketed by blinding white. And when my head hit the wall at my back…

…my world went dark once again.

* * *

><p>…I was unsure how long I'd been out this time. Could've been just a few minutes; could've been several hours. I finally came to across from the table, my vision blurred. As it clears, a startling sight brings me to my feet.<p>

The three of them stood atop the table, in front of the bowl that "birthed" them.

I approached with caution, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Such odd body structures. Large heads with diminutive bodies. No ears. No noses. No fingers. And I suspect, beneath their shoes, no toes to speak of either. And their eyes! Surely, none more worthy of the line 'what big eyes you have!'

They did, however, possess a number of human characteristics: mouths, arms, legs, hair, and of course the aforementioned eyes.

The way in which they looked at me, smiled at me – it was, dare I say, adorable.

Astonishing! My experiment was even more of a success than originally calculated! In my desire to create the perfect, little girl, I end up with not one, but _three_! This is no mere achievement; it's a _miracle_! It's–!

"Hi!"

"Aah!"

…How careless of me. In my mental fit of patting myself on the back, I'd neglected to ascertain if they were capable of human speech and assess their cognizance.

The red-haired one in the middle addressed me a second time. "What's your name?"

I collected myself as best I could before addressing my…well, _creations_ back. "Oh, um… M-My name? It's, uh… Um…" I became flustered again as I struggled to remember _my own name_. "…Professor! Professor Utonium! Hello!"

The girls met my greeting with a collective one of their own.

"Hello, Professor Utonium! It's very nice to meet you!"

…I feel I may faint.


End file.
